


A Soulmates Lullaby

by Thatrandomidiot182



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatrandomidiot182/pseuds/Thatrandomidiot182
Summary: Love conquers all, even if you're 8,191 miles apart.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	A Soulmates Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Talking to the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059989) by [Thatrandomidiot182](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatrandomidiot182/pseuds/Thatrandomidiot182). 



> I didn’t expect Talking to the Moon to hurt y’all so much, so I felt bad and wrote this :) It's a suuuuper short Tsukiyama Soulmate AU!  
> P.S. Yes this is inspired by that one trend on TikTok where you can hear the music your soulmate is listening to lol.

Tsukishima sighed, tossing his pencil somewhere to his left before tiredly rubbing his eyes, wincing as he accidentally pressed too hard.

“Stupid class. Stupid teacher, giving out stupid homework. We don’t need to review calculus in med school!”

He scowled, slamming his textbook shut and leaving his desk, opting to flop onto his bed. Why did he have to choose London, of all places, to go to college? Why couldn’t he go to the local community college with Yamaguchi? All he wanted to do currently was hold the little green bean in his arms and recount his freckles like he always does. Tiredly groaning into his pillow, a ‘ping’ from his phone roused another wave of irritation. Kei lifted himself from the bed, making his way back to the desk and plopping on the chair, grabbing his phone and frowning when he saw the notification.

_6:10 pm_

**[Tadash]i:**

Tsukki, are you okay?

**:[Tsukki]**

What are you doing up Yamaguchi?

It’s 2 in the morning over there

**[Tadashi]:**

Don’t try and turn this on me! 😠

**:[Tsukki]**

…

**[Tadashi]:**

…

I couldn’t sleep…

**:[Tsukki]**

Tadashi…

**[Tadashi]:**

I know, okay!

But that’s not why I texted you!

😤

Are you okay?

_Read at 6:15 pm_

  
  


Tsukishima rose a brow, confused but touched by his boyfriends’ concern.

  
  


_6:15 pm_

**:[Tsukki]**

Yeah?

Why wouldn’t I be??

**[Tadashi]:**

Well…

You’ve been listening to sad songs all day…

And I want to make sure you’re happy!

All the time…

🥺

_Read at 6:18 pm_

Tsukshimas brows furrowed. He hasn’t been listening to music all day, it distracted him when he studied so who- oh. He rolled his eyes, of course…

_6:19 pm_

**:[Tsukki]**

My roommate’s been blasting music all day.

He’s going through a breakup

🙄

**[Tadashi]:**

Oooooooh lol.

Um

Tsukki... 👉👈

**:[Tsukki]**

Spit it out Yamaguchi

**[Tadashi]:**

Can you play me a lullaby? 🥺

**:[Tsukki]**

🙄

You’re a child

…

fine.

**[Tadashi]:**

Ty!

_Read at 6:21 pm_

  
  


Kei rolled his eyes, smiling fondly at his boyfriends’ adorableness, before placing his phone down and walking over to his keyboard. 

He remembers the first time Tadashi had come to him when he was plagued by anxiety and couldn’t sleep. He had asked him to sing You are My Sunshine, and since he doesn’t have the best voice, from then on he decided to learn an instrument, that way it could drown out his terrible singing. His first thought had been guitar, but that hadn’t worked out so well, but when Akiteru had introduced him to piano, he knew that’d be perfect, so he saved up to buy a keyboard, and got to work. After months of endless practicing, he had finally learned enough to play for Tadashi, and since then, he would always play him to sleep on nights like this.

After a few minutes of tuning the instrument and mulling over all the songs he knows, he finally settled on one. He had recently learned the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=okSeQmE7m_I) after hearing about the band from his roommates now ex-girlfriend.

_Goodnight, Goodnight_

_It’s time now to sleep_

_The moons watching over you_

_And your dreams._

He smirked at the lyrics, knowing Yamaguchi was giggling over the connection.

_Goodnight, Goodnight_

_My sweet little one,_

_Tomorrow your eyes_

_They will light up the sun._

_But Goodnight, Goodnight_

_Sweet dreams for now,_

_Drift off to sleep_

_On your pillow of clouds._

_Goodnight, Goodnight_

_My sweet little friend,_

_Tomorrow’s adventures they will soon begin,_

_Tomorrow’s adventures will soon begin._

  
  
  


_Delivered at 6:34 pm_

**:[Tsukki]**

Goodnight my love.


End file.
